


HAECHAN QUICKIE VLOG #21 : making cheesesticks with the bf !!

by KAHULAYAW



Series: Simptember [2]
Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Youtubers, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Cooking, Cooking Lessons, Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Mark Lee (NCT), Cutesy, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Established Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan Is The Sun, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan-centric, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Mark Lee (NCT)-centric, Mentioned Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Mentioned Mark Lee (NCT), Neck Kissing, Quickies, Romantic Fluff, Soft Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Soft Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Soft Mark Lee (NCT), Sweet Mark Lee (NCT), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vlogger Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Vlogger Mark Lee, YouTube, YouTuber Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, but like it's only thrown around, but like very very little, lmao not at all but like it's for the tag, markhyuck forever, no actual secks here, soft, youtuber mark lee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26270275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KAHULAYAW/pseuds/KAHULAYAW
Summary: Donghyuck gets bored while waiting for Mark to finish cooking their snacks for movie time.simptember, entry two
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: Simptember [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907308
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	HAECHAN QUICKIE VLOG #21 : making cheesesticks with the bf !!

**Author's Note:**

> hi! so i saw this [tweet](https://twitter.com/Melvs_ss/status/1300652004444901376) and it was an art challenge about drawing your crushes, either fictional or nonfictional for the whole month of september, and then call it simptember. i absolutely cannot fucking Draw, but still wanted to participate, so i decided to write instead !!
> 
> i hope you enjoy my second entry for simptember!!

Donghyuck clips the camera onto the mini tripod, making sure it's secure before turning it on and adjusting the angle. He counts a quick three seconds before starting.

He grins, waving at the camera. "Hey, guys! It's Donghyuck here as always. Welcome to another quickie vlog!" He grabs the tripod, bringing the legs together to make it one entire handle.

He runs downstairs and into the kitchen, where Mark is innocently slicing cheese. He comes up behind him, wrapping his free arm around Mark's shoulders and hugging him hard from behind. Donghyuck gives Mark a quick kiss on the neck, since it's the only place he can reach in his position. Mark leans his head down to kiss Donghyuck's arm and he glances at the camera that has just been placed in front of him.

"Say hi, bub! So this is just a quickie vlog because you're cooking and I'm bored."

Mark completely ignores the camera. He looks at Donghyuck behind him. "What? Did I hear that right? You're giving me a quickie?" He smirks.

Donghyuck's mouth falls open. "Mark!" He swats his shoulder and pinches the other one, retracting his arm.

"Don't put that in the video. But like, I wouldn't mind about the quickie." Mark laughs as Donghyuck kicks his butt.

Donghyuck laughs with him. "Stop it! Tell us what you're doing."

Mark groans. He hates when Donghyuck vlogs because he's literally talking to an inanimate object. Donghyuck always tells him that he's technically talking to the viewers, but then it still stands that he is in fact talking to a camera. "I am making cheese sticks."

"What for?"

"Bub, I feel so ridiculous." Mark yelps when his stomach is pinched. "We're watching a movie!" He screams. He glares at Donghyuck, then at the camera pointed at him. "Jeez, the fuck. We're watching a movie and we wanted snacks, so this is it."

Donghyuck nods approvingly. "So while Mark is cooking I'll be voicing over what he's doing! This quickie vlog is suddenly a cooking video!"

Mark groans louder. "Please don't."

Donghyuck kisses him smack on the lips to shut him up. He complies quickly after that. Mark resumes his ministrations. The cheese has been cut into thin slices. Mark brings three bowls containing beaten eggs, flour, and bread crumbs. He dips the cheese into the bowl of eggs first.

"And remember, to lessen the mess, use one hand for the dry ingredients and one hand for the wet ingredients." Donghyuck comments. It's something so simple yet something he learned about only when Mark screamed incredulously at him as he stared at his thick flour and egg covered fingers.

"Exactly."

Mark coats the first cheese stick in the egg, then flour, then egg again, then bread crumbs, then egg, and then bread crumbs again for the last time. Once the cheese strips, all twenty - four of them, have been successfully coated in bread crumbs, Mark and Donghyuck move to the stove, where the oil has already been heated. He gently brings four sticks into the oil and the two wait.

"So how long should this be?" Donghyuck asks for the sake of the viewers.

"Until they're golden brown. So around two minutes or less. It depends on how hot the oil is. I don't really count, I just pay attention to the colour." Mark shrugs.

After six batches of cheese sticks are fried and plated, Mark brings out their salsa dip and pours eight tablespoons into a small bowl. Donghyuck cheers. He takes a close up clip of the perfectly cooked cheese sticks and the dip beside them.

"And that's how you make cheese sticks! That's all for this video." Donghyuck turns the camera around for his ending remarks. Mark knowingly comes closer beside him. "This is Donghyuck,"

"And this is Mark."

"Thanks for watching!" They say at the same time.

Donghyuck brings the camera closer to turn it off, but Mark pulls him by his waist before he could, their waists touching.

"Now about that quickie," Mark says, smirking.

Donghyuck smiles back. He turns the camera off, setting it down somewhere behind his. A hand makes its way onto the small of his back and he retaliates by placing his hand on Mark's cheek. He tiptoes until his face is centimetres apart from Mark's.

The cheese sticks have grown cold by the time they are finished with their activities.

**Author's Note:**

> thankyou for reading! don't forget to leave a comment and a kudo!
> 
> please check out my other [works!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KAHULAYAW/works)  
> [(twitter)](https://twitter.com/PEACHBERRYNANA)


End file.
